The Path of a True King
by WriteroftheWest
Summary: It has been two years since he was inspired to start his life anew and he feels certain that it's the right time to make a change in life. Since he had been set adrift, Jack sets his focuses on choosing a path in life…the path of the true Jack Atlas.
1. Prologue

Happy Halloween! Here's a treat for all of you: a new chapter! Technically, this was supposed to be published first, but this part was still in the works when I had finished Chapter 1. But now its here! This is by far the best chapter I've written. For real! And not to mention the longest chapter I've typed, over 6,000 words.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I look forward to every reader's comments and feedback. =]

~AC2

* * *

The Path of a True King

Prologue- Seeing Her Again

The laughter of men echoed throughout the vast open space of the garage. Four young men were gathered around a three person sofa as they talked and laughed with one another. Of these four men was Yusei Fudo, the lead Signer and hero of Neo Domino City. He was once an outcast rejected by the people of Neo Domino and thought to have no future ahead of him, other than one of despair and misery. After the battle with the Dark Signers, he was embraced warmly as the town hero and friend. His bravery, courage, and determination eventually helped in connecting the people of the city to the people of Satellite. And then there was the red haired young man, Crow Hogan, the fifth Signer who had inherited Yusei's mark after the final battle with the Dark Signers. He too was an outcast like Yusei; it was as evident as the many yellow markings on his face. If it hadn't been for his fighting spirit and dedication during the Dark Signers' reign on the city, things wouldn't be the way they stand. And then there was the tall, blonde duelist and former King, Jack Atlas, the second Signer who bore the mark of the Crimson Dragon's wings. Like his friends, he too grew up in Satellite, only he was lucky enough to have escaped without Security catching and marking him. He had played a major role in the fight between good and evil and was embraced as a hero. And then there was the white haired young man, Kiryu Kyosuke, the once leader of Team Satisfaction. He had grown up apart from his friends, on the opposite side of Satellite. Unlike his friends who bore the marks of the Crimson Dragon, he had been born into the shadow of darkness. Having been betrayed by his closest and trusted friend, Yusei, and captured by Security, he had been thrown into jail where he would stay for the rest of his meaningless existence. While rotting in prison, with nothing to look forward to except the day of his death, Kiryu had given his soul to the shadows of darkness and was reincarnated as a Dark Signer. He swore that he would make Yusei pay for betraying him. When their time came, Yusei had won the match and made Kiryu see that he did not betray him. In the end, Kiryu made a small patch on their friendship by asking Yusei for forgiveness. Overlooking the series of events that lead to their split from Team Satisfaction, they were all good friends, talking like they used to and laughing like they used to…

"So…you guys aren't mad at me still, right?" asked Kiryu who sat between Yusei and Crow on the sofa.

"Of course not," Yusei said with a reassuring smile.

"Good friends don't stay mad at each other for long," said Crow patting Kiryu on the back.

Kiryu smiled thankfully for he knew he could always count on his friends for their forgiveness. "Say, do you have any more of these? They're really good!" He said before flattening the bag of caramel covered popcorn.

"Well, Yusei has to go to the store anyway to get some stuff, I'm sure he wouldn't mind getting you a supersized bag," said Crow.

"Why do I have to do all the shopping?" Yusei questioned, he was the one always getting stuck with having to pick up groceries.

"Because you're considered the 'woman' of the house, therefore you have to clean up and cook for Jack and me," Crow replied.

"And just _who_ decided this?" Yusei asked.

"He did," Crow said quickly, pointing an accusing finger at Jack who in return gave him a death glare.

"I can see that, Yusei being the woman of the house wearing a maid's uniform and talking to Jack in a polite manner," Kiryu voiced his thoughts. "I'd bet Jack would be really turned on by Yusei wearing a short dress while serving him tea!" He snorted before bursting out in laughter at the thought.

"Especially the grapefruit chest," Crow whispered to Kiryu adding more fuel to the hilarity of the thought.

"Very funny guys…" Yusei said sarcastically, he crossing his arms over his chest to state that he didn't find the joke all that funny.

"You're right," said Crow still grinning, "Jack already has interest in another woman."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Jack asked the younger boy in a threatening tone.

"No, no," Crow said waving his hand.

"Who?" whispered a curious Kiryu.

"You know the chick with the big glasses that seem to eat her face?" Crow said describing the woman the best he could.

As he continued to play charades trying to describe the person to Kiryu, Yusei turned to Jack with a thoughtful expression.

"That's right," he spoke, receiving Jack's attention, "we still haven't found Carly."

"Why do you think I haven't been able to sleep lately?" Jack retorted.

"Has Ushio said anything about a missing persons report?" Yusei inquired.

"No…" Jack said ruefully. He placed his face in his hands. "This whole situation is both stressful and relieving…stressful because I don't know where she is and relieving because I know she's back on earth…somewhere."

"I think you better stop now, you look stupid," Kiryu said to Crow not getting the slightest hint of who the redhead was trying to describe. He decided that he'd rather find out instead.

"Well don't say I didn't try," Crow shrugged.

"I guess I'll be going to the store then," said Yusei as he stood up from the couch. "Anything else I should pick up?"

"Check the fridge, I think Kiryu might have finished off the milk as well," said Crow looking over at the boy.

"What?" Kiryu asked.

"Doesn't anyone feed you?" questioned Crow.

"Yes, but I just happened to be hungry when I arrived," said Kiryu.

"So you drank all of our milk, had a couple sandwiches with the last of our bread, ate the last poptart, and depleted a bag of caramel popcorn in one sitting!" Crow exclaimed.

"Relax Crow," said Yusei slipping his right hand into his brown glove. "You eat just as much as he does when you're bored."

"I think I'm going to step out for awhile," Jack chimed in as he stood up from the chair next to the couch.

"All right," said Yusei. "We'll try to save you some dinner, but I can't guarantee it'll be much. You know how much Crow eats when it comes to pizza and watching a duel tournament on TV."

"But you'll miss the start of the tournament if you're gone too long," said Crow.

"Go on without me then…" said Jack making his way to the door that led to the streets outside.

He opened the door and proceeded to leave, closing the door behind himself. His friends stared after him.

"What's his deal?" asked Crow looking over at Yusei.

"He just needs to be alone," Yusei said before venturing to the door the older boy just left. "I'll be back." He said.

He closed the door to the garage and made his way to his red duel runner noticing that Jack's was already gone. He worried about his older friend. He wasn't exactly sure how Jack was feeling, but he knew that if involved Carly's whereabouts then he must be in turmoil…

The white wheel-like duel runner steadily cruised down the newly constructed four-lane bridge that now connected the city with Satellite. The traffic on the bridge was worse than Friday's before, knowing that Neo Domino was a dueling community and everyone was attending the tournament at the Stadium. It was only six-thirty according to the digital clock on the monitor, only a half-hour before the tournament would start. Traffic came to a halt on the bridge, something must have happened farther up the line causing this jam. Like any other motorcycle, Jack placed the sole of his boot against the fresh, black tar, preventing the runner from falling over the opposite direction. It was going to be forever until the traffic was moving again, but he was in no rush. The thought of traffic and a duel tournament reminded him of Carly telling the story of how she was late to the last Fortune Cup tournament. She told him how she had wrecked the upholstery of the passenger seat of her car by spilling hot coffee over it in the morning, how she was finishing her last article before she realized she was late for the tournament, and how slow the traffic moved. She told him how sorry she was that he had lost the tournament, she even blamed herself for his loss. _"If I hadn't been late,"_ she said, _"you wouldn't have lost…"_

His thoughts seemed to end as soon as the traffic started to move again. He placed the sole of his boot on the metallic surface of the platform and returned to the steady cruising speed across the bridge. Once the bridge let off, the cars moved smoothly down the highway to the stadium. Jack decided to take the first right once the bridge ended to avoid further congestion with traffic, taking a little more scenic road. The road went along the steep shoreline near the ocean waters; the sun was on its setting point as he rode along. Passed the docks where the upper class kept their boats for leisurely outings on the ocean waters on the weekends, passed the Plaza that stuck out against the skyline and towered over all other corporation buildings, the tallest apartment complex on the island, the place he had once had the money for. Eventually the road ended, it curved and headed straight into the heart of the city, the Kaiba Corp. building. Taking a left a few blocks down from where the road curved and then taking a right, he had arrived at the parking lot of the middle class apartment complex, the same place Carly called home.

He pulled his runner into an empty parking space closest to the building and parked the machine. The visor of his helmet slid up before he slid the helmet off of his head and placed it on the seat of the runner. He then ventured to the front of the building and entered. There was no receptionist at the front desk; she and a few others were watching the tournament on the TV in the back. He proceeded to the elevator located at the other end of the room, pressing the "up" button and waiting for the elevator to come. He vaguely remembered Carly brining him here the night they had their duel with Ushio. He remembered opening his eyes to the sight of Carly pressing the button of the elevator. His good arm was around her shoulders using her as a stabilizer for he felt really weak having taken damage from both the Fortune Cup tournament the duel against Ushio. Carly looked up at him, her face filled with worry_. "Don't worry Jack,"_ she said, _"we'll be there in no time. Hang in there!" _That was the last thing he remembered hearing before he blacked out again.

The high-pitched bell sounded as the elevator door opened to reveal an empty, cream colored elevator. He stepped inside and pressed button number "4" on the panel consisting of four buttons, each one assigned to its level. The door to the elevator closed and the elevator proceeded to take him up to the top most floor of the building. A moment later the door opened to reveal a dimly lit hall that went as far as the eye could see. He stepped out before the door slid shut behind him. The rancid smell of cigarettes lingered throughout the whole hallway. He assumed that this part of the building was once the smoking level before a change years ago, the smell still lingering in the walls. He glanced at every number on the doors he passed making sure he was in the right area. After several minutes, he finally approached the hollow wooden door of room 425…Carly's apartment. He reached out to take a firm hold of the doorknob. His fingers just barely touched the knob; the door swung open letting the light from inside the room pour into the hallway from a slight crack.

"_Baka…"_ was his first though for Carly had left the door unlocked and barely closed, but the initial thought hit him. _"Is she here?"_

He pushed open the door, inviting himself into the familiar comforts of the cozy little apartment. The many, but so few, memories came flowing into his mind as he walked the familiar floors and reacquainted himself with the fragrance he had grown accustomed to while he stayed. It was only days ago he had felt the lively vibes of the homestead and the young woman who called it home. He couldn't help but to recall the events that ensued during his stay. The table where she would serve him a hot meal every time, the couch where he had slept for one night after returning her bed to her, the clock that sat upon the refrigerator, the second hand that released a soft but audible "tick" with each second, the very sound his ears cared to listen to while he attempted to sleep.

Everything seemed to be exactly the way it was before he left the following morning. Her favorite mug sat atop the coffee table where she'd sit on the couch and watch the morning news. The basket full of mismatch clothing still sat beside the door to her room, the one he'd stumble over every time he crossed the hall to the bathroom, always cursing it and her for not putting it away. Newspapers lay scattered over the counter in the kitchen, one that dated back to last Thursday, the last time he saw her smiling face. The stovetop was still a mess like it was, grease, grime, and a questionable noodle layered the bottom between the burners. The floor tiles needed a good sweeping and mopping and possibly restoring accounting for the numerous spills of coffee and various foods and not to mention the dropping of dishes.

The refrigerator kicked in creating a white noise to cover up the empty silence of the apartment, another sound which had lulled him to sleep. He eyed the old fashioned refrigerator and the many magnets that adorned its metallic surface, all of them were memorable shapes and sizes. However, the square magnet with the phrase, "Live, Laugh, Love," held a white envelope tightly to the chest of the door. It was an unaddressed letter, except for one clear word…

"…_Jack…"_ he read, her cheerful voice echoing throughout his mind.

Curiosity of the letter begun to build as he debated if he should put his nose somewhere it didn't belong. He eventually convinced himself that if he were to stay too much longer, he might not leave. And so ended his visit with a silent farewell, he flipped the switch which shut off the light in the kitchen and over the table not knowing when, or if, she would return…

The door clicked closed behind him, standing back against it, a sigh escaped his lips. The "what if's" where starting to cloud his mind, questions he'll never know the answer to. He had to use every ounce to get himself away from the door for fear he might not leave. He wasn't trying to forget her, nor was he trying to abandon hope of her return, he just didn't want to stand there with questions burning in his mind. He had to go somewhere to clear his head, to rid some of the ache.

He eventually found himself wondering the sands of the beach he saw from atop the Plaza, the tide washing up onto the shore, slowly erasing the footprints his boots left behind as he trekked across the fragile earth. He stopped to stare out amongst the shimmering water that had been tinted a shade of pink by the setting sun. There was something about the ocean that reminded him of Carly. Was it the color pink? Or maybe the tranquility of the waters that, in some way, symbolized the time she put in to nursing his wounds? Maybe it was the time he went on that date to repay her his "debt" he owed her for her hospitality. Looking back on that day, he found that the whole "dating" part of it was really unsatisfying. If she wants a true date, he'd be more than willing to give her a _true date_.

His ears pricked up at the sound of rocks being shifted out of place behind him. He turned to see if his mind was playing games with him. His heart practically stopped beating as his eyes grew wide with an overwhelming surprise. His eyes weren't deceiving him like he would believe they would. She was _actually_ standing there, in the flesh, with her green camera bag slung across her shoulders; her long, dark hair was gently swept aside by the warm gale from the land. They stared at each other the same way they did that one morning. Only this time the atmosphere held a subtle surprised feeling with a hint of longing and desperation.

"Carly…" he breathed her name softly as he stared into the face of the reporter.

A radiant smile crossed her lips after hearing him say her name. It had to be the most beautiful, captivating smile he's ever seen come from her pink lips, it filled his heart to see her happy, but his heart ached, sick with anguish. She approached him in the same manner she usually would, perky, cheerful, and with stories to tell, just like her old self. It seemed as though nothing had happened as of months ago with the Dark Signers, he was still in need of Carly's care and she was more than happy to provide it. She stood before him and looked up at him through her round spectacles the same way she did when she first met him, marveling at the fact that she was in the presence of the King.

"I've finally found you," she smiling.

"Found me? I was looking for _you_," he said. "I stopped by your apartment thinking you might have been there, but you weren't."

"I stopped by the shop, your friends told me that you went out for a while and that you seemed upset," she said with a caring tone in her voice.

"I'm not upset any more now that I found you," he said smiling softly at her.

Carly opened her arms to the older boy and hugged him for the first time in what seemed to be years since their last encounter. This was a rare occasion for Carly to be seeing Jack _truly_ happy.

"However, there is one thing that's been a bother to me," said Jack as they parted.

"What?" Carly asked, naturally curios as to what it might be.

"My debt," he said, "I want to repay my dept to you, the one I accumulated during my stay at your apartment. I want to repay you for everything, the tea, the food, the laundry, the orders I barked, and your care."

"Jack, there's no need for you to do that," she said shaking her head. "You've already repaid your debt to me. Now…I'm back to being inferior to you." She finished softly.

He was taken aback by her words. He was stricken by that nasty four syllable word…_inferior_.

His hands found her shoulders again looking deep into her eyes. "I am the one who should be less than deserving of your kindness-"

"There's no need for you to apologize," she spoke up, "I didn't understand well at first, but I knew enough that you needed someone to turn to- someone to help you. And so I did my best to provide you with everything you would need, three square meals, coffee, a warm place to sleep-"

"-With nothing in return," he pointed out.

"Your presence was the best thank-you, Jack," she told him, her hands close to his collar. Part of what she said was true, but she knew that if she lied, he'd stop beating himself up for it.

He stared at her for a moment. "That's not the point…" He breathed softly, lowering his eyes to the space between them.

Her brow knit in a questioning manner as her hands fell from his chest, "What do you mean?"

He blinked his violet colored eyes before looking up at the young woman who stood before him waiting for her answer. She knit her brow in a way that told him that she was empathizing with him as he fought his inner battle. But now the time has come, it was now or never…

He reached out his right hand to place on her side. His fingers parted, but his muscles retracted, withdrawing from the motion; he was hesitating. A moment later, his hand found the curvature of her side. He found his words following the same route, he wanted to speak, but his tongue was tied. He hesitated to speak. This was unlike him to be shy speaking his mind, he was a man of pride not a man of cowardice.

"I've fallen-_been_- in love with you, Carly…" he told her at last.

He could see her eyes grow wide with surprise at the end of his sentence. A surprised gasp escaped her lips before she cupped a hand over her mouth. She stared up at him her body motionless, and yet she could feel her heart beating out of her chest with an unexplainable happiness. A moment later she blinked, replenishing the moisture for her eyes, her mind now facing reality.

"There are so many things you've done for me with nothing in return. I thought that now that things are changing all around us, I might as well try it myself," he said. "So far this is just the beginning."

She was finding it hard to come up with words to say, even a stutter. She parted her lips to speak, but nothing was spoken. He smiled at her for he knew he had taken her breath away making it a difficult task to come up with words to say. She stared down at the loose earth beneath their shoes, words finally coming to her mind.

"All these years," she started out softly, "I had such a big crush on you, like any other Jack Atlas fan girl. Your impeccable dueling skills confound me, still. But, ever since you stayed with me, I realized that there was more to you than what you were choosing to let people know. You were sensitive but you never showed it openly. I fondly remember that night I had wounded myself on a sharp sliver of that broken plate. You had heard the plate hit the floor and came rushing into the kitchen to see a field of shattered glass and me holding my injured hand. I was the main focus of your worries. You had taken my hand into yours to inspect the wound. 'It isn't that bad,' you told me before turning to the sink and letting the water run. I let the water run over the palm of my hand with you gently rubbing my hand as the blood moderately flowed from the opening. You dressed the wound with a folded over paper towel and then resumed my work for me. As I stood back and watched, I felt guilty that I had only brought you to my house to get my scoop. If it had slipped up, I would have ruined my every chance for a relationship of any kind, so I feared…" She had clenched that same hand and held it to her chest.

A pair of warm hands took hold and bound themselves around her hand. She looked up at him through her spectacles. He too seemed to remember that night.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you…" he said softly, fondling her small hand before having her open her clenched fist to reveal the smooth scar the injury had left behind. A smile crossed his lips as he placed his hand over hers. "You need a hero in your life, someone you know who will always have your back."

"Like a best friend," she added with a smile.

"Like a best friend," he agreed.

"Jack, you have always been my hero," she said.

"And many others' as well," he added. "But now I'm willing to be _your_ hero, _your_ best friend."

"I don't want to be selfish, having Jack Atlas as my personal hero. Who knows, maybe there is some little girl out there that thinks you're _her_ hero. I'd rather not be the center of all your worries," she said.

"But you have been. I worried about you the moment I agreed to help fight against the Dark Signers," he told her.

"I guess it didn't help that I became one of them," she spoke softly.

"After finding your glasses in the crumbling Arcadia building, I thought for sure you had been a sacrifice to the Gods,"

"I was pretty sure you had forgotten about me, forgotten all I had done for you and all I gave you…"

"I didn't forget. I couldn't. Your affection was something I remembered most, with that the rest seemed to follow. I'm just glad you're here. The same Carly I remember,"

"I knew there was more to you than what you were letting people know," she said with a smile. "You care about me." She finished softly.

"Because I love you…" he murmured before placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

Silence ensued between the two; the stillness of the airways, minus the faint sound of waves crashing onto the shore, was very delicate… He picked his head up still holding her hand firmly within his grasp. Their eyes seemed to lock onto one another's communicating a message of their own. He slowly leaned toward her, fixating his head to the left, arching his back ever so slightly. Within two inches, his warm lips were pressed firmly against hers, flavoring the succulent taste of her lips for the very first time, indulging his senses with nothing but Carly. This was a moment he would never forget…

Their first kiss…

After what felt to be an eternity, but only a minute, Jack withdrew his lips leaving Carly with hers barely puckered. She was stunned. She had shared her very first kiss with Jack Atlas. Her senses were too numb to formulate her feelings; she was too busy marveling at the fact that she had been preserving her lips for this very moment. She blinked pulling herself back to reality the same moment Jack leaned toward her again, closing his eyes and kissing her once more. She closed her eyes and let her lips tell her everything. He kissed her affectionately, the way he had planned ever since their final encounter. Her senses were soon overwhelmed by the array of new sensations and feelings. For the first time there were butterflies in her stomach, her heart felt as light as a helium balloon, yet beat loud and uncontrolled. The combination of all these emotions and feelings were the key to unlocking the door for a new emotion…love. It wasn't like any other love she had felt toward her family or friends and it wasn't the love of her fan girl side. It came from the farthest reaches of her heart and engulfed her being. She could almost swear it felt like love of the truest form, but how could she know for certain?

She could swear her heart was beating so loud now that even Jack could hear it. Luckily he withdrew his lips allowing her to breathe once more; she had been caught up in the moment she literally forgot to breath. She stumbled forward feeling as if she were about to faint, thankfully she stumbled into Jack's arms. He bound his arms around her and hugged her warmly feeling lighthearted himself. Her soft, dark hair caressed his face while his chin rest upon her shoulder, closing his eyes and letting his senses speak to him.

Carly blinked her aquamarine-eyes and stared up at the lingering clouds colored pink due to the setting sun over the ocean. Her chin rest just below his shoulder, he was too tall for her to have her chin rest fully on his shoulder. Within the warmth of his amorous hug she noticed a familiar yet stronger feeling. In his arms, and even around him, she could always count on him to provide a sense of invulnerability against the world around her. She enjoyed his presence, and she was sure he enjoyed hers as well, but she couldn't help but to feel rushed…

Jack pulled away from her a moment later, his hands cradling hers once again. "Is this what you want?" He asked her.

"Jack," she spoke his name softly, "I could never ask for more than what you can give. You've changed so much over these past several months. And I know that we've been through so much together and we've had to hold our fair share of feelings for one another, but things are just going too fast for me, Jack, too fast… The world is far beyond my reach at the moment. I just feel its best we wait a while before staring a serious relationship, however, we can always establish a friendship. I promise, when things are back to the way they used to be, we'll start a _true_ relationship."

"Maybe a friendship would make more sense," he said, taking the thought into consideration lowering his eyes to the ground as his thoughts accumulated and quarreled with one another.

"A-are you made at me?" she asked nervously, biting her bottom lip. She felt like she was making the biggest mistake of her life by not taking the one opportunity she had to be with the duelist.

He looked up at her his gaze softening upon meeting her face; a gentle smile crossed his lips. "I'm not mad, Carly. You're right about us being friends for a while until the world is back at it's reasonable pace."

"Come here," she said upon opening her arms to the older boy inviting him in for a friendly hug.

How could he ignore her when she was offering a hug? She had to be best hugger he knew. Even though he never seemed to like it when she'd hug him on her own will, deep down he found it very comforting to know that somebody truly cared for his being. Her hugs had a certain feel to them, they were always very warm and very comforting, like a mother's. They never carried a false feeling in them, they always said something to him but he could never decipher the language in which it spoke. He took this chance to return one of the many hugs he had received during his stay at her apartment, the hug that would open the door to their friendship, once again feeling comforted by the reporter's arms. This time he could understand her embrace. In one way or another she was telling him, "Thank you…"

"I guess I should be getting home," Carly sighed after they parted from each other, fixing her glasses. "It was nice seeing you again Jack. We should get together tomorrow and do something. Like, maybe, see a movie or something."

"Sounds fair," said Jack.

He told her that he would be over in the morning; from there they would decide what they were going to do for the rest of their Sunday. The two friends bid each other good-night before the young reporter turned and ventured to the street where her car was parked. By then the sun had already sunk beneath the horizon line the sky now being engulfed by the night. The evening had seemed to pass them by like the cool evening breeze. Jack soon followed the same way Carly had taken to the street. He mounted the automotive and slid the helmet over his head, the blue tinted visor automatically slid down over his eyes as he looked down at the monitor screen in front of him. Eight-thirty the clock read. He revved the engine before taking off, going down the same scenic road he had taken earlier and back to the bridge.

The clock struck nine when he reached Poppo Time, slowly descending the incline to the garage door. He parked his runner there and turned it off, taking off his helmet and bringing it with him as he made his way to the door. He opened the door and was welcomed by the sound of his friends cheering on their favorite duelists competing in the tournament. He closed the door behind him, not seeming to capture anyone's attention.

"_And now a word from our sponsor-"_

"This is _so_ intense!" exclaimed Crow, summing up the third duel of the night.

"Mm-hm!" sounded Rua as he took a bite out of a piece of pizza.

"Yusei, can I steal your blanket?" asked Aki as she took the blanket that lay idle next to her and draped it over her, feeling a little chilled.

Yusei, who was setting aside an empty pizza box, replied with an, "All right. I wasn't that cold anyway."

Kiryu was back to drinking a carton of milk with his pizza while Ruca nibbled on her piece of pizza, trying not to be as messy as her brother and Crow were being. Everyone seemed to be having a good time… Jack wondered if he should risk abandoning his friends for the night or joining them and finish watching the tournament with them.

"Well, look who decided to show up," said Yusei upon seeing the older boy lingering near the door.

Everyone turned to see Jack as he approached the group with his helmet under his right arm, they greeted him warmly.

"Have a seat," Aki offered the empty couch cushion to the left of her.

"I managed to save you some," said Yusei as he approached Jack holding a paper plate with three different slices of pizza stacked on top of each other.

"Thanks," Jack said taking the plate while Yusei took his helmet to go set it next to his. He followed the younger boy before taking a bite out of his pizza, seeming to satisfy his stomach.

"How was your ride?" Yusei asked out of general curiosity.

"Pretty good, I got stuck in traffic," said Jack.

"You seem to be in a better mood," the raven haired boy observed. "What happened while you were out?"

Jack instantly knew the answer to the boy's question, but what to tell him? There was so much that happened he had to sum it all up. He looked to the friends that sat around the TV eagerly waiting for the commercials to end, thinking of the right thing to say. He looked back at Yusei, a light smile playing with his lips.

"I saw her…"

_End Prologue..._


	2. Chapter 1

The Path of a True King

Chapter 1- An Inspiration from Years Passed

The seconds hand on the clock passed by the number twelve in its smooth and elegant way of moving in a circular motion on the face of the clock which hung upon the brick wall behind the counter in the ice cream parlor.

A pair of violet-eyes stared intently at that clock watching as the minute hand struck twelve and the hour hand pointing to the six. Six o' clock…

"…_She's late…"_

The violet colored eyes belonged to the blonde haired young man who sat at the booth in the corner of the parlor, away from the prying eyes of the public and the sensitive ears of the gossiper. He calmly picked up the glass on the table in front of him, filled with a brown carbonated liquid, and lifted the dull glass edge to meet his lips as he sipped the iced liquid. A moment later, the sound of a little bell jingled above the front door to the parlor, the sound caught the blonde's attention. He lifted his gaze from his cup to a young woman approaching him.

"Sorry I'm late Jack," said the young woman trying to catch her breath, a nervous tone hinted in her voice. She took a seat at the table in front of him setting aside her green bag and adjusting the thick pair of glasses she wore in front of her eyes.

"For a minute there I was starting to get worried. But, knowing you, you probably got side tracked, again…" the young man, Jack, said as a smile appeared on his lips. He rested his arms on the table, crossing in front of him in a relaxed and casual manner.

"I did get side tracked," she admitted, a bright smile gracing her lips, "there was this cute notebook on display down a few blocks. I couldn't help but to stop and look."

"Typical Carly…" Jack stated slowly shaking his head and smiling. "Never early…even if it was her who scheduled to get together."

"I know…" the young woman, Carly, said as she looked down at the table, her cheeks lightly flushing in embarrassment. "But, like I've said before, it's hard being me…"

"Nobody's life is ever easy," he said in a lower, solemn tone casting his gaze upon the glass cup which he wrapped his fingers around. He was speaking from an experience all too familiar to him. As of a couple years ago his life had been changed dramatically with the loss of that turbo duel at the Fortune Cup. That loss had awoken him to the bitter reality of life and it was then he had to learn to cope with that loss and not to dwell on the past…

"Come now," Carly said in her cheerful reaching out her right hand and placing it on Jack's hand in a friendly manner, "let's not get so depressed about that. I established this get together so that you and I could have some fun. And gosh darn it; we're _going_ to have some fun!" She had tightened her grip on his hand to show that she meant what she said.

A smile crossed his lips as he looked up from the glass to the girl who sat in front of him. She wore a smile on her thin, pink lips that was both cheerful and warming to see. He knew he would never tire from seeing the emotion she had so perfectly perfected in the couple of years he's known her.

"You're right…" Jack said with a light smile as Carly took her hand back. "I have no right to get depressed over something at a time like this." He picked up the cup again and brought the edge of the cup to his lips to take another sip from the glass.

A young lady approached the two sitting in the booth; she looked to be in her late teens, about seventeen or eighteen. By the red shirt, dark pants, and white apron it was apparent she was an employee at the parlor. In her left hand she held a pad of paper; she reached down into her apron to retrieve a pencil and held it in her right hand. She wore a perky smile on her lips and spoke in a cheerful tone.

"What can I get you?" the brunette waitress asked Carly.

"Oh, um…I'll take a Cherry Coke," Carly responded looking up at the young girl who jotted it down on the pad of paper, she adjusted her glasses pushing them back onto the bridge of her nose.

The waitress then told her that it would be a couple minutes and with a polite bow of her head she started off for the two big swinging doors that led to the kitchen in back.

"She didn't seem to be all that comfortable," Carly had observed looking over at Jack who set his cup down on the table.

"I could tell by the way she smiled, she really isn't _that_ perky off work," he added quietly. It was something he was starting to realize, the people who put on acts to make themselves look good and the people who were naturally that way.

"So," she said changing the subject, she never did like to gossip about people, "I was thinking that we could head over to the park after we're done here."

"I don't mind," he said with a slight shrug of his broad shoulders, "Crow has been nagging me to get out of the shop and do something; he suggested I go to the park with the foster children."

"That sounded like it would've been fun. Getting to hang out with all those children who look up to you as a big brother," Carly said a smile crossing her lips. She hardly knew what it was like to live with siblings. After the death of her parents, she had grown accustom to being the only child living with her grandparents. She had made friends with a few girls here and there throughout grade school and high school, but none of them seemed to fill that place in her heart were a true sister would be…

"Would you like to go if I were to take them to the park?" Jack inquired to know.

"You know I love kids. I would be more than happy to tag along," Carly said with a giggle. Despite the fact that she was indeed twenty-years-old she still acted like a child, on some occasions she would pout if she didn't get her way.

"Great," he said in a relieved tone, a grin crossing his lips, "I know I can't handle all of those kids on my own. How does Saturday sound?"

"Sounds great to me!" she exclaimed with a beaming smile upon her thin lips.

The clock struck seven; the yellow sun now lingered on the horizon in the western sky… The street the parlor was located on was practically deserted.

The door to the parlor opened outward and out walked the tall young man; he stepped aside and held the door open for the shorter dark haired young woman as she followed right behind him carrying her green camera bag over her shoulder. She gave him a pleasant smile before he let the door swing shut. She adjusted her glasses as he stood next to her. She looked up at him before speaking.

"Well, shall we get a move on?" Carly asked thrusting her right thumb in the general direction of the park.

"Actually," Jack started, "before we head to the park, I would like to take you somewhere else." A light smile crossed his lips as her facial expression became inquisitive.

"Somewhere…? Like where?" she asked.

"You'll see…" he said smiling before turning and walking down the concrete sidewalk in the opposite direction of the park.

"Wait!" she shouted running to catch up with him. For a tall guy, he sure did walk fast. "Slow down!" She finally reached his side, struggling to keep up with his pace.

"If we slow down we won't get there in time," Jack said simply keeping his pace constant despite the girl struggling to keep up with him.

Carly decided that there was no use in trying to get him to slow down; after all, he was the "master of faster". She tried her best, despite how short she was compared to him, to match his speed.

"I can't keep up with you," she said giving up after five blocks of attempts.

"Here," he said. He stopped for a moment and stooped down in front of the reporter, the coattails of his white trench coat swooping downward creating a minor gust of air, "get on." He was offering to help her by carrying her on his back.

"But…I don't want to hurt you, I'll be fine-" she started before she was cut off.

"You won't hurt me, trust me…" he said as he glanced over his shoulder with a single violet-eye.

"I-if you say so…" she said unsurely and nervously.

She slung the strap of her camera case across her chest, that way it would be less likely to fall off. She then approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying not to choke him; he then wrapped his strong arms around her legs locking them between his biceps and his body as he stood back up. He shifted a little to get her into a comfortable position on his back, but he was careful not to overdo it.

"You ready?" he asked with a light smile on his lips. This was his first time in a long time he had carried her on his back.

"Mm-hm," she replied as she leaned forward, tightening her embrace on him a little more. He then proceeded to make the trip on foot to the place he had decided to take her.

It was nice not having to strain just to keep up with him. She breathed a silent sigh of relief as she rode upon his back; she looked over his left shoulder and watched as the concrete beneath them seemed to pass by faster from farther up. The motion stopped as the young man came to an intersection. He paused at the curb and looked both ways, making sure the road was clear to cross. Seeing as there were no automotives, he proceeded to cross the road covered in black tar with various white and yellow lines.

As much as she wanted to break this silence between them, she decided to keep her peace. She lowered her eyes from the street ahead to the white coat he wore practically every day… A soft smile crept its way across her lips upon her nose catching his unique scent, she moved her nose closer to his collar and inhaled softly trying not to make it seem so obvious. The one aroma that stood out the most was the detergent that had been used to wash his clothing in, the second was the faint aroma of the cologne he was wearing, and the third scent scheme was that of his hair, obviously the shampoo he had used when he showered last. All three of those different aromas combined created that one unique scent that she couldn't put the true name to, but the _only_ name she could put to it was Jack. She enjoyed being this close to him, she enjoyed being able to inhale his lovely aroma…

"So how was America?" Jack asked trying to strike up a conversation with her, knowing that she had been on a trip to visit her relatives and grandparents for the past couple of weeks.

"It was all right. Nana and Papa are in good health for being in their late seventies," Carly said with a slight surprised tone in her voice, "and some of my uncles' have gone to Canada to hunt."

"Why such a large distance just to see and kill wildlife for the fun of it?" he asked trying to make the best sense out of it as he could. For one, he was thankful he had been born and raised as a duelist, not someone who was hot on killing animals for sport. America was a crazy place, from what he understood, and from what he's picked up from her numerous stories about her childhood, her uncles' would have to be the craziest men ever to walk on the face of the earth…

"I don't know," she replied honestly with a slight shrug of her shoulders, "maybe just to get out of the country for awhile and enjoy the summer the way God intended for us." She paused momentarily before speaking again. "Have you ever been to Canada?"

"No," he answered shortly after she imposed her question.

"I've been there before…once, when I was a little girl. The family traveled up to my Uncle Rick's cabin in Ontario, I remember sitting on the tire swing in the shade of the oak tree near the lake…on calm days I could see the white sandbar on the other side of the lake. I also remembered fishing with my uncle, I never would catch anything, but I enjoyed spending time with him, he would make me laugh with all of his stories about his childhood and what Uncle Dave, my father, and him would do with the other neighbor kids…" her words seemed to stop there as her thoughts trailed off. She lowered her eyes back down to the pavement below, fondly remembering the times she had spent with her favorite uncle, and if she could, she would go back and re-live all those times.

"Carly," he spoke, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hm…?" she said upon looking up.

"Do you want to return to America…for good?"

"Oh Jack," she started before giving him a gentle, friendly hug, "I know that I've said millions and millions of times how much I miss my family. I'm twenty-years-old now living in Japan, I have a job and caring friends. Out of my four years of living here in Neo Domino, I've managed to develop such a strong and close friendship with the most unlikely person of all, Jack Atlas. I know you're probably sick of hearing this, but I'll never get tired of saying it, I'm really glad we're such great friends Jack. And we have proved that point through the couple of years we have known each other, through thick and thin, we will always be there for each other, no matter what."

"So, you're saying you won't leave Neo Domino, because of our friendship?" he asked as he came to a stop at another intersection.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I don't want to risk losing such a friend, because I won't know what I'm missing out on, whether it was a new and exciting adventure, or a really good scoop," she said as he stepped off the curb and onto the road. "But if worse comes to worst, and I have no other options, I would have no other choice but to leave this city, and my friends, behind…I don't want it to reach that point, not now, not ever. Even though it may not feel like it, Neo Domino _is _my home; I'll make it my home."

"Your home may be here, but where's your heart?" he questioned, pointing out an obvious fact.

Truth was Carly _didn't_ know where her heart was… Some days it would be back in America, other days it would be here in the city, but where it truly lies was beyond her at the moment. However, she did know one place where her warm, caring heart was…right here in this relationship she had with the duelist she called her friend. The size of her heart made it possible to keep all the love she had for her family and friends, it would be impossible for her to choose who she would have her heart finally rest with…

"I don't know where it is, Jack…" she admitted truthfully, her fingers finding the collar of his jacket. "I love my friends just as much as I love my family."

The thought slowly progressed to the back of both their minds as a calm silence filled the void between them. It seemed like time had sped up when Carly had slipped away into her thoughts, one minute she was flipping Jack's collar back and forth and the next she found herself being stood back on her feet. Jack had lowered himself so Carly could get down from his back without hurting herself. When she had both feet planted firmly on the metallic flooring, she found herself gazing across a very familiar view, the sparkling ocean down below which had been tinted a soft orange color due to the setting sun. She blinked her aquamarine-eyes feeling as though she had somehow gone back in time a few years ago to the first day she got to know Jack as a different person; that same young man now stood before her with his hands resting on the railing, looking out amongst the ocean. A gentle smile crossed her lips as she realized just how much he has changed… She adjusted the strap to her camera bag as she approached is side, hearing him exhale the salty ocean air.

"You know what today is, right?" Jack asked as he looked over at her. Carly shook her head not having the slightest idea of what he was referring to.

"How could you forget?" he asked. "How could you not remember the day you, Carly Nagisa, a simple reporter, inspired me, Jack Atlas, a riding duel has-been, to create and follow the path of the _true_ Jack Atlas?"

"How could I not remember?" she asked looking up at him through her thick spectacles. She reached out her right hand and placed her hand on top of his left. "Because I've been too busy watching that same Jack Atlas grow and become the type of king everybody loves, one of the first stepping stones of his path to _true_ greatness." A smile took form on her thin lips.

"This day, in our history, marks the third anniversary to the start of a great friendship between a duel king and a reporter," he said returning her smile.

He turned to her and opened his arms to her, welcoming her to share a hug with him in remembrance of this day. She reached out her arms and wrapped them around the young man, accepting his warm, friendly hug. In return, he wrapped his muscular arms around her skinny midsection, hugging her like times before.

"The old Jack died in the battle with Yusei. Now it's time for the new Jack Atlas to live!" Carly recited her lines from all those many years ago this day.

"There is no path of the King…there was never any path of the King. But if there's no path, I'll just build one by my own hands. The path of the _true_ Jack Atlas," Jack recited the words he once told his assistant Mikage.

"I'm so proud of you!" Carly said with an energetic smile.

"It wouldn't be at all possible if I didn't have such a caring and encouraging person for a friend. I'm really honored to call you my friend," he spoke to the flattered young woman whose cheeks had turned a noticeable crimson color as his words sank in.

She laughed nervously trying to cover her flushing face; she reached back and rubbed the back of her head, "Now you've gone and made me blush!"

"After all these years, there has to be a way I can repay you for your generosity," he said.

"No, no, no, no!" she protested against the idea.

"Tell you what," he said, going on with the idea, "how about I take you out to the ice cream parlor after we bring the kids back froth the park."

"And maybe watch the sunset?" she added, deciding that it might not be all bad having him do something nice for her.

"Then I'll treat you to dinner," he smiled.

"But-" she was about to protest.

"It's all right Carly. I don't mind spending a few more coins on a meal, as long as we enjoy it," he insisted.

She smiled at him before they turned their attention to the ocean again. A moment later, the silence was broken by the dark haired girl shifting her weight to her left leg.

"So…" she started slowly as she looked back up at the duelist. "The path of the _true _Jack Atlas…how do you think it'll go?"

"Well," Jack started out thoughtfully as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other, "I believe it will start soon…very soon…"

Carly raised her brow in surprise, "You really think so?"

"I know so," Jack stated, "but there are certain factors that depend on it…"

"Really…? Like, say, you step on a bug in the next thirty minutes. Will that factor?" Carly asked completely oblivious to the randomness of her sentence.

Jack couldn't help but to smile a little at Carly's question. It wasn't quite a factor he had in mind, but it could have a big possibility.

"No, not quite like that…" he said as he pushed her forward again.

Carly giggled after finally realizing that she had just asked a random question. "Of course it wouldn't factor on those types of scales. One thing goes wrong, everything goes wrong…that would be just your luck…"

"I'm talking about factors like if I get a job, if I get married and have children, if I live in a house or an apartment, if I get divorced, and all that other stuff…" Jack said naming just a few examples that came to mind.

"Well, what do you want in life?" Carly asked as she neared him.

"What do I _truly_ want?" he rephrased the question with emphasis on the word truly. He was surprised that someone was finally asking him.

"I-if it's not too much to ask…" the reporter added nervously. "Y-you don't have to if you don't want to…" She gazed up at him through her glasses; she could make out the far-off look in his eyes as he stared off across the ocean.

"It's the first time someone has asked me that…" Jack spoke softly closing his violet-eyes, the tone in his voice becoming serious. "My whole life I've never heard one person ask me what I _truly_ wanted in life…"

Her arms found their way around his bicep, just like times before; she neared him, the right side of her face resting against his arm. "Well," she started out slowly, "here's your chance to tell someone."

He shifted his weight between each of his legs, trying to find comfortable position and buying some time to prepare himself. "No amount of fame, glory, or any of that could make me feel…loved. I want to obtain that certain someone who knows me on a personal level, and then one day be wed. I want to have a family; I want to be a father. I don't care how many children God decides to give me, as long as I can love them and care for them, I wouldn't mind if I have a dozen. I just want to be the father that…I never had…" he said in a softer tone. "I want my kids to grow up knowing that their father was always around, always there for them, always caring about them, and always supporting them… I want the want the chance to show the world just what kind of man lies beneath this tattered and worn exoskeleton. Even Jack Atlas, the ex-King, can move on down the path he has chosen and make something out of life. That's what I truly want in life."

"Jack…" his name escaped her lips within a whisper. The truth be told, she was impressed. In the back of her mind she suspected that there was more to him than what he was letting people know.

"Jack," she spoke again as she peered up at him through her spectacles. Upon receiving his attention, her usual perky smile appeared on her lips; she tightened her embrace on his arm, "I wish you the best of luck. I hope your lifelong desire come true."

A smile crossed his lips as he stared off at the horizon again. For some reason, telling Carly his desire in life made him feel…hopeful. And her optimistic attitude gave him the feeling that he could do anything if he just focused on it and was determined to achieve his goal… As he thought of all the things he could achieve in the future that would promote goodness and wealth in his life, a question came up… He looked over at the reporter who stood beside him, the side of her face resting against his arm, sort of relaxing after a long day. A relaxed sigh escaped her throat as she gazed off over the ocean, appearing to be in light thought herself. What would become of Carly when he would be living the life he's always dreamed of? He thought. Most importantly, how much would he be contributing to the prosperity of her life?

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
